Niewolnik
by Ryukitsuko
Summary: Bo Piotr nigdy nie zrani Edmunda. I zrobi wszystko aby ten szczęśliwy, one-shot OSTRZEŻENIA: SLASH, INCEST (w domyśle).


Zawsze się o niego troszczyłem, zawsze się o niego bałem. Zawsze go kochałem. Dopiero z czasem zdałem sobie sprawę, że miłość ta z braterską ma niewiele wspólnego.

Oczywiście o niczym mu nie powiedziałem.

Jemu, ani nikomu innemu. Tylko tego mi jeszcze brakowało. Nie dość, że zakochać się w mężczyźnie, to na dodatek we własnym bracie. Z czasem nauczyłem się tworzyć idealną maskę. Nikt nic nie podejrzewał. Tylko, że on zawsze robił coś strasznie głupiego. I wtedy wybuchałem. Zawsze go ratowałem, oczywiście, ale potem wybuchałem. Krzyczałem na niego, mówiłem, jakim jest idiotą i miałem do niego pretensje. A on tego nie znosił. Nie znosił mnie. Rozdzierało mi to serce, ale nie umiałem inaczej. W ten sposób -gniewem- łatwiej było wszystko ukryć.

A potem trafiliśmy do Narnii. Nigdy, nawet podczas bombardowań, tak się o niego nie bałem. Myślałem, że zwariuję, kiedy poszedł do Białej Czarownicy.

Wtedy już wiedziałem, że zrobię dosłownie wszystko żeby go uratować. To pragnienie zaślepiło mnie. Nie obchodziło mnie, że wciągam w to dziewczyny, nawet później, kiedy już minął pierwszy szok tylko odrobinę uważałem na Łucję. Zuzanną nie zaprzątałem sobie głowy.

Ale w końcu się udało. Uratowaliśmy go. Gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczyłem musiałem wytężyć każdą cząstkę mojej silnej woli by utrzymać maskę.

Gdy Edmund był z nami, po raz pierwszy mogłem się tak naprawdę na spokojnie zastanowić nad tym, co nas czeka. A czekała nas wojna. Kolejna.

Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. Musiałem chronić Edmunda… Łucję, nawet Zuzannę. Ale nie mieliśmy wyboru. Coś w wzroku Lwa mi o tym mówił. Pod fasadą łagodności krył się jasny komunikat, skierowany do mnie „spróbuj tylko stąd uciec, a ktoś na tym ucierpi". Lew wiedział.

Nie dziwiło mnie to. Przerażało, ale nie dziwiło. Skoro Aslan przez sto lat miał gdzieś swój kraj, pozwolił na to, by jego poddani byli więzieni i zabijani, oraz na to by jego kraina popadła w ruinę, dlaczego nie miałby wysyłać na wojnę czwórki bezbronnych dzieci z praktycznie zerowym przeszkoleniem w walce, tylko dlatego, że tak każe jakaś prastara przepowiednia? Tak więc stanąłem do bitwy. A Edmund obok mnie. Radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Chwała Bogu.

Ale spuściłem go z oczu. Desperacko walcząc o własne istnienie spuściłem go z oczu. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Widok Jadis przebijającej go mieczem sprawił, że stanąłem jak wryty omal nie przypłacając tego życiem.

Niedługo potem, kiedy Aslan ją zabił po raz pierwszy byłem szczerze szczęśliwy, że się tam znalazł. A tuż po tym dopadłem do Edmunda. Umierał. I wtedy podbiegła Łucja ze swoim flakonikiem. Zaczęła go odkorkowywać a ja musiałem się powstrzymywać by nie krzyknąć na nią żeby się do cholery pospieszyła. Zdążyła. Na szczęście.

Nie wiem, co bym zrobił gdyby się jej to nie udało. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu i wziąłem go w ramiona. Bogu dzięki. Wszystko się już skończyło. Przytulałem go desperacko. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Nareszcie był bezpieczny. Ta chwila, gdy odwzajemnił uścisk była jedną z najszczęśliwszych w moim życiu. Potem było lepiej. Zaczęliśmy się dogadywać. Ledwie wytrzymywałem jego bliskość, ale tak bardzo nie chciałem by znów mnie znienawidził.

Lata. Tyle trwaliśmy w tym stanie rzeczy.

Aż Edmund znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Jakaś szlachcianka z Telmaru zaczęła się do niego przystawić. A on był z tego zadowolony. To było nie do zniesienia, nienawidziłem jej z pasją. A ona uważnie mnie obserwowała. Sera. Tak miała na imię. Głupie, nadęte, telmarskie imię. Robiłem wszystko, aby uprzykrzyć jej życie. Drobne złośliwości na każdym kroku. W większości nie dało się przewidzieć, kto był winien, a w innych przypadkach sprawcą mogło być kilka osób. Bycie królem, zdecydowanie miało swoje plusy.

Ale ona wiedziała. Pewnego dnia prawie przyparła mnie do muru z pytaniem, dlaczego tak bardzo jej nienawidzę.

-przecież wiesz, dlaczego –odpowiedziałem.

-tak, ale wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

I po tym Sera się wyniosła. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie byłem jej za to wdzięczny. Nie to, że ją lubiłem, ale jednak małżeństwo z moim bratem byłoby dla niej bardzo korzystne, a mimo to, zrezygnowała z niego tylko przeze mnie. Tak, więc wysłałem jej list, z jednym tylko słowem: Dziękuje. Nie podpisywałem się, oczywiste było, kto był nadawcą.

Edmund po jej odejściu był nieco smutny, ale nie trwało to długo. Nigdy nie był w niej zakochany.

Ale moje relacje z nim nie uległy zmianie, bałem się. Tak strasznie się bałem, że jednym głupim wyznaniem wszystko spieprzę.

Przez następny miesiąc nic się nie zmieniło. Potem nadszedł bal, taki sam jak wiele innych, ale tam znowu ją spotkałem. Popatrzyła na mnie delikatnie mówiąc z dezaprobatą.

-co, jeszcze mu nie powiedziałeś? -w jej głosie pobrzmiewała czysta irytacja. Zmieszałem się. Nawet nie czekała na odpowiedź, tylko odwróciła się i poszła sobie. Ja dalej stałem w tym samym miejscu.

Może ona miała rację? Ale jeśli mu powiem mogę żałować do końca życia. Musiałem pomyśleć. Miałem gdzieś, wszystkich chcących porozmawiać ze mną ludzi, i uciekłem do swojej komnaty. Wyszedłem na balkon i wpatrzyłem się w widok, gładkiego jak tafla jeziora, oceanu, w którym odbijał się księżyc. Dalej nie wiedziałem, co robić. Czułem się jak tchórz, ale za wszelką cenę nie chciałem zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni. Wciąż pamiętałem jak było, kiedy się nienawidziliśmy.

Ale sama świadomość, że ktoś mógłby się z nim spotykać, całować, mało tego, sypiać, była straszna.

Przerażała mnie bardziej niż nienawiść z jego strony. Ale czy to znaczy, że miałem mu to powiedzieć? Jeśli bym tego nie zrobił, znowu znalazłby sobie dziewczynę. I to najprawdopodobniej gorszą niż Sera.

Tak. Musiałem to zrobić. Jutro, przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, powiem mu to. Nie można już dłużej zwlekać.

Gdy to postanowiłem ogarnął mnie pewnego rodzaju spokój. Myślałem, że kiedy postanowię mu to powiedzieć, będę niesamowicie zdenerwowany, ale było zupełnie inaczej. Jakbym wiedział, że podjąłem dobrą decyzję. Gdy się położyłem, też, o dziwo, zasnąłem bez problemu.

Kiedy wstałem następnego ranka byłem absolutnie zdeterminowany, by spełnić swoje postanowienie. Nie tracąc czasu, ubrałem się, wykonałem poranną toaletę, po czym ruszyłem na dół gdzie zawsze jedliśmy w czwórkę śniadania. Dalej nie byłem przestraszony, bardziej podekscytowany. Moje serce waliło jakby miało zaraz wylecieć.

Ale gdy przeszedłem próg jadalni, nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyłem.

Wszystkie cztery miejsca przy stole były zajęte. Mało tego. Kobieta, która bezczelnie zajęła moje krzesło wyraźnie wdzięczyła się do Edmunda.

Sera. Dlaczego?

-och, Piotr, muszę przekazać ci wspaniałą nowinę, ja i Sera znów jesteśmy razem, a nawet zaręczyliśmy się! –uśmiech Edmunda był jak nagrzany pręt powoli zatapiający się w moim sercu, wypalający w nim dziurę i powodujący niewyobrażalny ból. Mogę z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że była to najgorsza chwila mojego życia. Tym bardziej, że miałem pełną świadomość, że tym razem nie mogę im już przeszkadzać. W pełni na to zasłużyłem marnując swoją szansę.

W tamtej chwili, mimo, że wewnątrz rozpadałem się na kawałki, na moją twarz wypłynął uśmiech. Lata udawania wpłynęły na mnie do tego stopnia, że zdobyłem się aż na gratulacje. Nawet nie zadrżał mi głos.

Następne dni pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Najpierw wszyscy świętowali zaręczyny, potem pracowali nad przygotowaniem wesela.

W dniu ceremonii moja twarz zastygła w masce uśmiechu, ale kiedy nadeszło sakramentalne „tak", wypowiedziane przez Edmunda, po raz pierwszy i ostatni na mojej idealnej masce pojawiła się szczelina, niedoskonałość. Przez tę szczelinę przecisnęła się jedna, jedyna łza. Bo w tej właśnie chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że straciłem go już na zawsze, i nigdy nie zdołam go odzyskać. Ból z tego powodu był niewiarygodny, rozdzierający duszę.

Pogłębiał się za każdym razem, kiedy widziałem ich we dwoje i naprawdę, ledwie wytrzymywałem.

Ale Edmund był szczęśliwy. Przyznawałem to z niechęcią, ale on naprawdę był szczęśliwy. A kimże ja byłem by mu to szczęście psuć? Dlatego nigdy nie popełniłem samobójstwa albo nie zrobiłem czegoś równie głupiego.

Teraz, patrzę na to z perspektywy i czasu, i choć kocham go dalej tak samo bardzo, to cieszę się, że mu tego nie powiedziałem. Bo zakładając, że by się zgodził, miałby zniszczone życie. Romans z mężczyzną? Z bratem? Jeśli ktoś by to odkrył to byłby koniec.

A ja chciałem, żeby on był szczęśliwy. To, dlatego całe moje życie trwałem przy nim, i dlatego jestem przy nim teraz. Nieważne jak bardzo boli, zrobię dla niego wszystko. I choć nie potrafię przestać myśleć o tym „co by było gdyby" to jestem przy nim.

Bo wolałbym umrzeć niż sprawić, że choć przez chwilę będzie nieszczęśliwy.

Jestem jego niewolnikiem. Jestem na każde jego skinienie. Nieważne ile razy mnie zrani, umyślnie czy nie, zawsze będę przy nim.


End file.
